


Don't Be Scared, We'll Be Here

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos kids in highschool, Gen, an au?, ashtons son is a charming shit, i found a prompt on tumblr, its rlly cute i promise, lukes daughter is innocent and adorable, michael's son is a wee protective and a little bit of a badboy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>innocent little baby girl hemmings is about to start high school but she wont be going anywhere without charming sophomore son irwin walking her to class, or sarcastic junior daughter hood showing her the ropes or bad boy senior clifford threatening any guy with any ill intentions towards baby girl hemmings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Scared, We'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> idk who wrote the prompt or anything, whoever wrote it has full credit just not to my story because i wrote this, you just gave me the idea, love you lots, okay

Mae Hemmings was scared, scared was an understatement actually. After Luke had dropped her off at school, she had received a text from the charming, Austin Irwin, telling her to wait and he would walk her to class. So, now she is stood in front of a high school building, her first day of school with people flooding inside around her. 

Austin snuck up on her, gently tapping on her shoulder, "Hi, baby girl." he spoke firmly, holding out his arm for her to clasp onto so they could walk together.

Baby girl was a common nickname that they all used, since she was born.

"Hi, Irwin." She said quietly, looping her arm into his and tugging her bag closer to her side as he opened the door for her. She walked in first and he walked closely behind her.

"Hey, relax. You're gonna do fine, there are people here who are seniors and are just as scared as you." he looked down at her as they walked and as he spoke. "But, everybody is so big and I'm so small." she looked right back up at him.

She wasn't lying, she was small. She got Luke's long legs, but her mothers short body. "Don't be afraid, you have Kayla and me and we can't forget Mason. We're not going to let anything happen to you." he stops in front of her classroom door, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead before bending his knees a little bit so he was face to face with her. "Now, go knock 'em dead. I'm right down the hall, Kayla is two halls over and so is Mason. You have our numbers, don't hesitate if you need anything, okay?" He spoke softly, earning a small nod and smile from Mae. "Okay, enjoy your first day." 

 

At lunch, her troubled mind eased a bit when she found out that she can sit with whomever she pleases, that included anybody from any grade. But, she ended up sitting at an empty table alone, nibbling on the cookie that was in her bag that her mother packed for her that morning.

She saw the seniors swarm into the cafeteria first and she turned her gaze to her lap, really not wanting confrontation from the much older boys or girls. She felt the table shift slightly and flinched lightly when she felt an arm around her, earning a deep chuckle from the person(obviously male). She scooted down the table a little bit away from him with a small frown and he scooted closer to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"Now, don't be like that." the voice was unfamiliar and it sent chills down her back, she didn't like it. "C-can you, uh, please let go of me, you're making me uncomfortable." she squeaks on certain words, keeping her head down just as he leans in and whispers in her ear, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet." 

"The hell you are, get the fuck off of her before I do it for you." Mason had walked up behind Mae, his hands bawled up in a fist, the boy got the hint quickly and scurried away.

Mason Clifford was probably the most feared boy in school, I guess Baby Girl Hemmings was in luck for that.

Mason set his lunch down, sitting next to her right after. She kept her head down, playing with her fingers. "Thanks for that, Macey." she let out a giggle after using the pet name on him.

He used to hate the name, but now he finds it cute.

She lifts her head a little bit, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I think I'd much rather deal with scum like that, than deal with your dad." he chuckles softly as he picks up one of his nuggets and plops them into his mouth.

"You may be the most feared boy in school, but you're just a teddy bear, really." she reaches into her lunch bag, pulling out an apple and taking a bite out of it. "I'm not a teddy bear, I could whoop somebody's as-bum in a heartbeat." he corrected himself, knowing how much she disliked cussing.    
  
"Okay, sure." she rolled her eyes playfully, looking up at him. "Thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate it."   
  
"Don't thank me, baby girl. It's a pleasure."   
  
  
  
Maybe highschool wouldn't be so bad. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how good this turned out, i tried my best, i ended up not including calums daughter so :////


End file.
